The Alpha's Chosen Mate
by Manasseh
Summary: Jacob and Bella finally get their HEA..Just a fluffy sweet one shot!


Hello my fellow fan fic readers and writers. I know I have been MIA. I thank you all for your comments, fav, and follows. I am trying to finish all my incomplete stories, so look for those in the near future I hope fingers crossed... This is just a cute fluffy one shot, I hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, characters associated with Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. The rest belong to Manasseh fan fiction.

The years have gone by and Bella and I have become so close. I'm still so madly in love with her! She went off to college for a few years, and has moved back. She's an English teacher at the Reservation's Elementary School. She has helped to create so many programs that have helped the tribe tremendously. They have greatly improved our educational system for the tribe's children. Bella even coordinated with the council to create a unique program for the wolf pack, so we could get an education as well, via the internet. We have all gone to college online and earned our degrees. She also helped the pack research funding for whatever business endeavors we desired. My desire was to own my own auto shop. I went into business with Embry and Quil. Bella even partnered with Sue and Emily to open a restaurant. They all love to cook! Sam's construction business has flourished with Bella's help.

Everyone has grown very close with Bella. I am no longer teased for being in love with the pale face, and my pack members, mainly Paul, no longer refer to her as the leech lover. She has earned the respect of my people and my pack.

It has been six years since I phased to wolf, but I have not imprinted. My pack has been rooting for me to finally win Bella over. A few members try to get my permission for them to try and date her, but I refused. I know Bella will eventually be mine! Sam even said that the bond I have to Bella is just as strong as an imprint, and he is starting to believe I will not imprint. I sure hope so, because my hormones are going wild. It wasn't hard not to have sex with others, because Bella is still such a strong presence in my life. Even when she went away to college, we saw each other every holiday and school break, whether she came home or I went there. I thought about having sex at one time, I mean, come on, I am a man and one who turns into a wolf. Our sex drive is through roof. But my wolf feels strongly for Bella, as well. We both feel pride when someone calls her ours and gives praises at how much she has done and helped our tribe.

Tonight, Bella invited me over to her place for dinner and she asked me not to bring any of the pack, just myself. I sure hope that's a good sign that she is finally giving into her feelings for me! God, I hope so because my wolf and I really are in love with Bella Swan. I'm getting even more excited about seeing her tonight! I started cleaning up the shop early and putting all the equipment away. I take a quick shower and get dressed, but just as I'm locking the door, I hear someone walk up behind me.

"Hello, Jacob!" Turning around, I look into the eyes of none other than Vanessa Scott. No! I feel the imprinting bond taking place! My wolf and I become enraged, and I let out a growl once we realized what has happened. No! No! No! No! Absolutely, NO! This cannot be! I don't want Vanessa! I want Bella!

Vanessa has a big smile on her face as she asks, "Jacob, did you just imprint on me?"

"Yes!" I grit out, and she throws herself at me. For me, I relish in her embrace, but my wolf does not, so I push her off of me.

"I have to go Vanessa," and I push past her to my truck.

I hear her call at me, "Ok, Jake, I'll see you later! Go on, run, and tell the Swan chick that you're mine now!"

I jumped in my truck and slammed the door so hard the glass shattered. Vanessa looks shocked, as I throw the truck in drive. At first, I thought about cancelling my dinner with Bella, but scratch that and decide to go anyway. I don't want to be imprinted on Vanessa. She has always had a crush on me and used to follow me all around. I never liked her because she had the worst attitude and was extremely selfish. She took joy in hurting other people, even as kids. She moved away right before I phased. Why the fuck did she have to move back now? Well, I am going to fight it! I want Bella, no, I need Bella! She is the most important woman in my life. No one can come before her. I feel a slight pull when I think that, but my wolf is in agreement with it.

I pulled up to Bella's house. She lives on our land, but about five miles away, more back in the forest and closer to the beach. Dad gave her permission to build a house there. I sit in the truck for a minute so I can catch my breath. I really feel like fucking crying right now! I know Bella will be happy for me, but I'm not.

I got out and let myself into her house, and I am shocked at what I see. The lights are turned down low, and soft music is playing in the background. I walk further into the dining room, and the table is set and there are lit candles on the table. But, what has my heart beating out of my chest is Bella! Her back is to me, and it is bare! She has on what appears to be a halter dress that is open all the way down to the top of that glorious ass of hers. Her hair is loose, but she has it over one shoulder. Bella turns and looks at me, giving me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"Jake, you're here!" she says. She walks over to me, knits her fingers behind my neck, and gives me kiss. No, not just any kiss, but the most passionate kiss I have ever had! It was the kiss I have only had with Bella in my dreams. Well, I forgot about everything else and kiss her back, deepening the kiss. My god, she tastes so fucking good, so sweet! My wolf is purring with great satisfaction. I feel myself grow extremely hard, so I pull her closer to me so she can feel what she is doing to me, and she moans into my mouth! What the fuck! Bella Swan, the woman of my fucking dreams, is moaning for me, FOR ME! She pulls back, and I reluctantly release her.

Then, she says what I have been waiting to hear forever! "Jake, I am in love with you! Make me yours, Jake. Make love to me! Let us be each other's first. I love you, Jacob Black, and I don't care what we need to do, but I want to be with you for however long or short of time we may have. I give myself to you fully, Jake! You have parts of me that no man will ever know, mentally and emotionally. Now, I want you to have all of my body, which no man has ever known."

I feel my wolf push forward and take over. I swoop her up in my arms bridal style and carry her to the bedroom. I see candles lit all around. I am so fucking ecstatic right now! I put her down and embrace and kiss her again. I want to make slow, passionate love to her, but my wolf is not having soft and gentle right now. I am struggling with that, and start to shake. I want our first time to be special, and I don't want to hurt her.

As if she can read my mind, Bella says, "Jacob, don't fight it! Just let go! You and your wolf can take me however you want."

My wolf growls in satisfaction and I feel my eyes switch to that of my wolf. I rip her dress from her body and she's wearing a black thong. I rip that off too! I scoop her up again and lay her down on her bed. "God, Bella! You are so fucking beautiful! Your skin looks amazing under candle light!"

I look into her eyes. She looks back at me with so much love and devotion. "I love you, Jake! Make me yours."

I kiss her deeply, letting my tongue sweep through every part of her mouth. I trail my hands down her body, and grab and caress her right breast while my other hand is in her silky soft hair. I tweak her nipples as they are already nice and hard. I smell her arousal release from her, and I breathe in deep. She smells so fucking good! I can't believe her pureness and her innocence are all mine, all fucking mine!

I take a breast in my mouth. Man, she tastes so good! Her skin is so soft and smooth! I pay equal attention to the other breast, as I kiss my way down her body, licking, sucking, and nipping at her skin. We love the marks we're making on her. Oh, the moans and groans she lets out! I reach her center and inhale deeply before I take a long lick from bottom to top. I feel my face shift to that of my wolf's snout, and my wolf tongue comes out and licks her hard and fast. She quickly approaches her climax, so I insert my fingers and caress her inner walls to help bring her to finish.

"Oh, Jake, that feels so good! I'm so close! Don't stop!"

Well, "I didn't plan on stopping," I think, but let out a growl that sends vibrations to her center and she explodes in my mouth! Releasing all of her juices I greedily lap it all up. I let none go to waste!

Then, I rip my pants from me! I don't have to worry about boxers since I normally go without. I line myself up with her opening and say, "Look at me, Bella." She looks at me through her nearly closed lashes. Her face is blood-flushed from her release and her eyes are leaden with lust. "Bella, are you mine?"

"Yes, Jake, yes!" With that I push in! Fuck, she is so damn tight! I reach her hymen and push through. I smell her blood! My wolf and I love that no man has ever been here before us, and no man will after us.

I hold still until she gets used to me. I know she is ready as she begins to move her hips. At first I thrust slow and fluid, then, I begin to pick of the pace. My wolf is freaking the fuck out! The way Bella is moaning and mewling underneath us is driving us crazy. I pull out, flip her over on her hands and knees, and thrust back into my most favorite place, and loose myself in her. She is calling out my name, and I'm calling out her name!

I pull her up by her hair and shove my tongue deep down her throat. We both moan into the kiss. I can feel her center tightening on my cock, and I know she is close to another release. I trail kisses down her neck and throat, and start licking her neck down to her shoulders. As she starts to climax again, it triggers my own. I can't help myself, but I bite down hard in between her neck and shoulders, and we start to climax together. Bella grabs my left hand, and bites down hard, as well, on my left hand with my pinky and ring fingers in her mouth. She draws blood!

Just then, a strong gust of wind sweeps through the room, blowing all the candles out. I release her neck and lick my mark on her, as she is licking the bite she made on my hand. Then, it's like our orgasms starts again! I continue to thrust deep inside her, when suddenly a brilliant golden light encases us and we both yell out. Bella screams louder than I even think is even humanly possible, while I let out a loud howl. The light spreads out illuminating the whole room, then, bounces back to us. I feel as if Bella and I are merging as one. Our hearts beat rapidly seemingly synced together. I feel like we are one whole person! Even our minds are merged and without speaking aloud, I can hear her and I know she can hear me. It's glorious! Then, everything goes black….

"Jacob! Son, wake up! Jacob, wake up!" Ugh! What happened? I feel my cock twitch. Oh, shit! I'm still inside Bella. I can't help but give a small thrust. "Now, son, there will be enough of that later. I need you to wake up. Yeah, Jake, but congrats man! You finally got Bella," laughs out Quil.

I start to wake of fully, and I let out a smile. I kiss Bella's neck telling her to wake up. She lets out moan.

"God damn, Jake, you freaking killing us here! She fucking smells delicious man," says Paul.

I growl! Fully awake now, I see the whole pack, including my Dad and old Quil, all in the room. "What the fuck, guys? Why are you all in here?"

"Well, you summoned us Jake. We heard you howl! What was the bright gold light that shot out from the house?" asked Embry?

"Come on, get the fuck up, Jake," says Leah.

I pull my left hand from underneath Bella, and she turns her head exposing her neck where I marked her. But, there's a tattoo there, as well! And, there's a matching one on my left hand. I hear gasps all around the room. Old Quil asks, "How is this possible? You both wear the marks of pure mates! Jake, Vanessa came by telling us that you imprinted, but we find you balls deep in Bella! How were you able to do that, if you imprinted on Vanessa?"

"You imprinted, Jake?" I shut my eyes tight not looking forward to seeing the pain in Bella's eyes. But, I am shocked when I do look. She only looks confused, but no pain! I can feel her feelings of confusion, but there is no pain. "How can I feel you Jake? And, I can hear you too, why is that? And, we marked each other?" Bella gets up as naked as the day she was born, and doesn't even blush. She walks into her closet and comes out in her robe, handing me mine.

Everyone is shocked! "Where is this confidence coming from? We like it! Damn, Swan, you had all of that hiding under them clothes?"

I growl out a warning, however, I feel pride that our mate is hot. I look down at my hand and see the tattoo, and I look again at her neck and see they are matching, the tattoo was a thunderbird surrounded by a ring of fire. I look to my Dad and old Quil. Dad is freaking smiling like a loon, "Well, son, you got your woman. According to tribal spirits, Bella is your wife. You have the marriage tattoos, given by the spirits themselves, showing your union as one soul. It is said that if wolf and man both share the love for a woman, and he and that woman are both of pure heart and virtue, if they lay with one another and claim and mark each other, the great spirit can bless that union by making them one: One mind, body, spirit, and heart, and the sign of the union will be with tattoos given by the spirits."

"Wow!" I hear Bella say. I look at her and she's all smiles. "So, I'm Mrs. Jacob Black, huh?"

I smile big at that, "Why yes, yes you are!"

"But, wait! How is that possible, if Jacob imprinted on Vanessa?" Sam asked.

We all looked to my Dad and old Quil. "Well, Jake, tell us what happened when you imprinted?"

So I tell them, and my Dad asks, "So, your wolf was angered by the imprinting?"

"Yes," I reply.

"Well, that is different, but that confirms that the wolf is not necessarily the main force behind imprinting," Dad said.

"But, what does this mean for the imprint?" Sam asks again.

Dad asked, "Jacob, do you still feel the imprinting bond?"

"Well, yes and no," I answered. "It's there, but not how it is for Sam and Jared. The bond I have with Bella is stronger, and the imprinting bond is a lesser bond. And, I seem to be in control of it."

"What do you mean?" asks my father.

"Well, for example, when Emily or Kim is upset with their imprint, you can see a struggle within the men to try and resolve the issue as soon as possible. They are uneasy having them mad at them," I answered. "But, I think that if Vanessa gets mad, I won't really care. Plus, I think I can control what type of relationship I have with her, outside of a protector. I don't feel a pull to her to her as a mate. I actually feel more like a friend right now. I simply don't think of her more than that."

Everybody is shocked by what I said. But, old Quil and Dad just nod and say it makes sense because the spirits have married Bella and I together, and because of the blessing on our union. It only makes sense that out bond would be stronger.

"So, Jake won't have to mate with Vanessa unless he wants to?" asks Bella.

"That's right," says my Dad. "She will still get the honor of being the Alpha's imprint, but you are the Alpha's chosen mate, blessed and marked by the great spirits, so your bond with Jacob super cedes his imprinting bond with Vanessa."

"You know, Bella, I would like to apologize for my thoughts regarding you. You moved back here once you finished college, and you have helped bring prosperity and unity to our tribe and the pack. I hope you will forgive an old man his prejudices. It is obvious the great spirits are well pleased with you in that they honored you and Jake the way they did," said old Quil.

Bella just nodded and smiled at him. I thought she was going to hug him and kiss him. My wolf did not want that. Then, I hear her voice mentally, "I know my wolf! That is why I did not move." I smile back at her and I mentally reply, "I am going to love this!"

"But, wait! So, if Jacobs's wolf chose Bella, does that mean that we can choose to have a mate outside of imprinting?" asked Leah.

"Well, it appears you can, but I don't think it will be like Jacob and Bella. There were other factors that came into play, like they were both virgins and already had a strong connection. But, marking is very rare, so we will have to look into this further," answered old Quil.

Leah nods, and smiles at us, "Well, congratulations you guys! But, I wonder why there was still an imprint, if the great spirits blessed their union?"

Dad said, "Maybe Vanessa needs protecting, or when Jake and Bella both came in agreement about each other, the great spirits chose to honor it. The true test of the blessing will be if you find out your pregnant." Our eyes both got wide! "Well," Dad continues, "when their type of blessing happens, the union is usually sealed by blessing the mating with conception of a child."

I look sheepishly at Bella, but she is all smiles, "If it does happen, I won't be complaining! I love Jake and besides we're married now, and I love my life here in La Push." I pull Bella into a passionate kiss, accompanied by cat calls, hoots, and hollers all around.

"Let's celebrate," says Seth.

Bella pulls back and says, "We're going to go get showered and dressed. Then we'll come out and cook. Guys, why don't you get the grill ready? We'll grill some burgers and ribs." Everybody gets into action, as Bella and I make our way back to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

Once we're dressed, I pull her to me and kiss my mark on her neck, while marveling at the tattoo there, and she kisses my hand. "I always knew you were meant for me, Mrs. Black." I say to her while nuzzling her neck.

"I did too, Mr. Black!"

"Sorry, it took me so long to let you in on my knowledge of us." I said.

"Better late than never, baby! Jake, what are you going to do about Vanessa?"

"I don't know, Bella. I just want to continue to be her friend, if that's alright. I don't want her as a mate. You are my mate! But, I admit I do care about her, just not in a romantic way. Why do you ask? Would you be ok with sharing me with her?"

"No, not really, Jake, but I will take you anyway I can. Besides, you and your wolf, and the spirits chose me as your mate. I am your wife, so I don't feel threatened that you imprinted. If our union wasn't blessed the way it has been, I'll admit I would have been upset to know you slept with me after you imprinted. But, wait! I thought you weren't attracted to another woman once you imprinted. Were you thinking of Vanessa when we had sex, Jake?"

"No! Bella, I did not. Once I got here and saw you, I actually forgot all about the imprint. I did not think of Vanessa even once while we made love!" I kiss her lips softly.

"I feel a little bad for her, Jake. Vanessa has told the pack all about the imprinting. She has had a crush on you for so long, always following you all around. She was just so damn mean! I couldn't really see her as a chief's wife. The pack doesn't like her or respect her."

"Well, baby, it's a good thing I got you then! We will talk to her together."

"Are you sure, Jake?"

"Yes, Bella, you and I share a soul. We are one! Imprinting is just a connection of two different souls. We are merged and connected together as one. So, we will handle this together, along with the council!"

"Jake! Bella! Get out here, the fire is ready, and we're hungry!"

We were all sitting around having fun, laughing, and joking. Everybody was on high with the new prospect of being able to choose their own mates. My pack was excited for Bella and me. As for me and Bella, well, we couldn't keep our hands off each other! I couldn't wait for everyone to leave!

All the good times came to a halt when you heard the voice of Vanessa, "Jake! Why the fuck is that pale face bitch sitting on your lap?"

My wolf along with my pack all growled out at the insult to the Alpha's mate. "Vanessa," I grit out, "MY WIFE is sitting in my lap because she can, and don't your ever disrespect her again!"

"Well! She is going to divorce you because I am your imprint, and that is greater than a wife!"

I laugh at that, "Actually, in our case the imprint is not greater. Bella is my claimed and marked mate. She was chosen for me by the great spirits, so there is no divorce and will never be one. You are my imprint, yes, but as my imprint I only have feelings of friendship towards you. Eventually, it may turn into feelings like between siblings, but you will never be my mate. The only mate I will ever have or desire is Bella!"

"Thank you, baby!" Bella says.

I turn to look at Bella, and she gives me a kiss. I get caught up in that luscious kiss, but it is interrupted when I hear Vanessa shrieking, "No! No! No! I don't accept this! You are meant to be mine! I don't want the imprint, if I can't have you as my lover!"

"Do you reject the imprint, Vanessa?" I ask.

"YES! I reject it if I cannot have you as my lover. I don't want it!" she yells.

With that I feel the imprint bond break, and my bond with Bella expand to replace the void. Then, Vanessa falls to the ground, screaming for the breaking of the bond has hurt her. Sadly, no one goes to comfort Vanessa, for as I said, no one likes her. Finally my Dad and old Quil have mercy on her, and help her up. She asks, "What happened?" Dad explains since she rejected the imprint, it broke, and she and I are no longer bound in any way.

Although my heart feels for her, I cannot deny I am fucking ecstatic that we are no longer connected. I am all Bella's, and she is all mine!

It's been two months since the night Bella and I mated, and things have been great. I always knew we were meant to be together and to think things could have turned out differently had I not gone to her house that night. I shudder to think that I could be with Vanessa right now...ugh! I am glad I'm not. Vanessa hung around for a few weeks, trying to seduce me, which always turned out with her embarrassing herself. Finally, she stopped, thank god! It was becoming annoying as hell.

However, there have been surprises for us, as well. For instance, my Bella has become so much more aggressive and possessive. She has really taken on some of my wolf tendencies. As an example, if I come home and she smells another female's scent on me, she practically tries to fuck me into extinction. Now, I'm not complaining by any means! Also, she is much more forward and blunt, and she does not blush at all. I mean, if another female gets too aggressive in her flirting with me, it is my Bella that puts her in her place before I can even say a word. Of course, that doesn't happen much anymore, for we are usually all over each other. That is, unless it is official business where professionalism is needed.

Bella and I no longer sit in separate chairs. She is always, and I mean, always on my lap! So, of course, I have a constant hard-on whenever we're together. No complaints though, for my woman takes care of it right away, when I do. The guys have caught us so many times in the last two months in our romps in the forest.

The claiming and possessiveness works both ways. My Bella has filled out rather nicely, and it draws a hell of a lot of attention, which I love and hate. The guys have commented on how much sweeter Bella's scent has become, and I find them always inching up closer to her. I end up growling a warning each time we are around the pack, especially the unmated wolves.

I believe, no, I know my wife is pregnant. My scent on her has increased and I know it is because of my seed and the new life that is growing within her. I am so fucking happy!

We are at the doctor's office to confirm it. "Isabella Black," the nurse calls. We both get up and walk on back. She takes Bella's weight and all other vitals, and has her pee in a cup. Then, we wait for the doctor to show up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, I am Dr. Sloan. It's so nice to meet you. I see congratulations are in order. You are indeed pregnant Mrs. Black."

My smile is so big my fucking cheeks are hurting! "Thank you, doctor," answers my wife, "and please call me, Bella. This is my husband, Jake."

"Yes, of course Bella. Well, let's take a look and see what's going on shall we? Please lie back."

Bella lies down and he squirts some gel on her abdomen. All I see on the screen he is looking at are grainy, gray and white images. But then, I see it! Then, the room fills with the sound of my kid's heartbeat! Bella and I both look at each other with tears in our eyes.

"Well, this is a surprise!" says Dr. Sloan.

"What?" Bella and I ask at the same time.

"Well guys, you are having twins! See, here is baby A and here is baby B."

Twins! I turn her face towards me and kiss her hard! My Bella is giving me twins. Dr. Sloan prints out pictures for us and leaves the room telling us he will see us in four weeks. I help Bella get dressed, and we stop at the front desk to make her appointment.

I am on cloud nine! This is just another sign that Bella was meant to be mine. We go straight to Dad's house as we know both of our fathers are there.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Both dads ask even before we fully get through the door.

And, we both shout, "We're having twins!"

Congratulations are given, and our dads say now they won't have to fight over one grandchild because they are getting two!


End file.
